


Gone

by littleotter73



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s06e08 Tabula Rasa, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleotter73/pseuds/littleotter73
Summary: Buffy stops by Giles’ apartment before heading to The Bronze at the end of Tabula Rasa





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the Giles Shorts Community.  
> Prompts: Books and Tea  
> Disclaimer: Just for fun, not profit.

He hadn’t lived there since the night she’d died, having first moved into her house to take care of Dawn, then back to England, and then to her couch, but she suddenly found herself at Giles’ apartment, staring at the ‘For Lease’ sign on the door.

 

It had been her haven, a place she’d felt welcome and cared for.

 

Letting herself in, she found it empty. Not one reminder that he’d lived there remained: no lingering smell of tea, not one book left behind. Giles was gone.

 

Her anger flared. Fuck this. She’d find welcome and refuge at The Bronze.


End file.
